


ashes.

by idwimor



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwimor/pseuds/idwimor
Summary: the charred scent of flesh will forever haunt taekwoon.





	ashes.

hongbin is the only thing taekwoon can focus on, kneeling and surrounded in piss-poor excuses for firewood and coals that aren't quite burned out but getting there. the younger has tears streaming down his cheeks, his bottom lip quivering in his effort to keep a straight face, that besides the tears, he is okay. with a simple look, he tries to tell taekwoon that he will be okay, he will survive, he will live on in his memory.

taekwoon can't bring himself to believe that, though- especially now. with his arms bound in multiple ropes behind his back, kept in place by the few palace knights around him, holding him to the spot, he has two choices- one, to bear the sight of the one man he learned to truly love, or two, close his eyes and try to ignore the agonized screams of his lover as he is burned.

they make eye contact for one last time before everything goes up in flames and plumes of smoke. taekwoon grits his teeth and ends up sinking his teeth into his tongue, the bitter taste of his own blood filling his mouth and forcing back the tears that teased at the edges of his waterline. he has to stay strong. if not for hongbin, then for his own sanity.

the pained, agonized screaming starts moments later, and taekwoon feels his legs give out under him. the guards make no move to help him stand, he can see hongbin thrash and scream and cry just fine, he can see the flames lick over the one thing he cherished the most in his lifetime, and he laughs bitterly when he remembers it, vaguely recognizing it as the true end of his life.

it's only hours after the burning that jung taekwoon, formerly beloved prince and heir to the throne, forces the blade of a curved sword between his ribs and falls to his knees- in the stable hongbin stayed in most of his free time- choking and spluttering and gasping the man's name as he chokes on his own blood.

**Author's Note:**

> this is utter shit but i Needed this. It Was Necessary.  
> this isn't proof read or anything im too lazy for that


End file.
